


救命解药 #Jaedo

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	救命解药 #Jaedo

**OOC注意

 

**文章设定来自电影 A Cure for Wellness

 

 

Bgm: Porz Goret — Yann Tiersen

 

 

0

 

“郑先生，祝你早日康复。”

 

 

1

 

郑在玹最近觉得身体有点不太舒服，准确来说是精神焦虑带来的连锁反应。他感觉整体问题不大，就是令人感觉很差，大脑皮层里仿佛有小生物在不断蠕动啃咬，心脏像失灵的水泵一样，跳动的频率时快时慢，被不知名力量攥住的感觉真的不好受。

 

金融界人士的通病吧，郑在玹想，大家都为那些不断起跌的数字年中无休地卖命。

 

他白皙修长的手往前伸去，拿起搁在流理台上的马克杯，和着杯中的暖水把手心那些花花绿绿的药片吞进胃里。那些小型硬物滑过喉咙的时候，郑在玹忍不住打了个小小的颤抖。

 

药效没这么快在体内生效，可是郑在玹已经觉得身体感觉好了一点点，大概是心理作用吧。之前在诊所的时候，他特地叮嘱医生不要给他开有睡意的药，医生再三叫他考虑一下，因为焦虑的情绪最需要的就是充足休息，不过被郑在玹果断拒绝。

 

面前的坐台式电脑已经连续运作了整整十二个小时。郑在玹看着荧幕上的折线图表，大洋彼岸的股市走势起起落落，即使药物不会引起睡意，他也实在是没这个精神去为这些难以预测的事情烦恼。手机的电量图示早就变成红色，不过他还是打了个长途电话给纽约总部那边稍微交代了手头上的工作进度。

 

郑在玹的上司是个老外，那些夹杂着法语口音的英文不断通过话筒传进耳中，郑在玹一边听一边感觉脑袋有点昏昏沉沉，像一锅浆糊一样粘稠。他迷迷糊糊地应了几句当作回应，挂线了之后就踢掉拖鞋，一头钻进被窝里。

 

本来想着可以很快完成工作目标然后好好放年假的郑在玹，最后在第二天午休的时候倒在公司的地板上。手中的鲜红色瓷杯在落地那一刻就破成一堆四散的碎片，无色的液体在白色大理石的地面上向外扩散，化成一摊不规则的透明痕迹。

 

郑在玹在医院里待了几天，他吩咐人把自己的笔记本电脑拿来医院，在单人病房里继续不分昼夜地敲着键盘。投资经纪真的不好当，郑在玹有时候会有点后悔自己选了这条路，可是看见每个月末准时打进自己账户里的那笔十分可观的收入，他都会咬咬牙叫自己再坚持多一个月，一个月就好，然后就换工作了。

 

从实习生开始到现在有了自己的经理房，这同一句话他跟自己说了整整两年半。

 

医生再三建议郑在玹应该立刻给自己放个假，他的身体在这两年半里面已经熬坏了，机能都大不如前，在这么下去的话他的精神状态只会每况愈下。郑在玹起初不同意，毕竟工作的事情哪是说放下就可以放下，可是连自己的上司亲自都来劝自己身体要紧，郑在玹最后还是决定要停薪留职三个月。

 

郑在玹出院后把手头上的事情都交给别人处理，几天之后他就拿着行李，乘上了开往市郊的列车。他的主诊医生向他推荐了一所立在郊区的精神疗养院，听说成效不错，建议郑经理可以去试试看。郑在玹在家里搜了那个疗养院的网站看了半天，没得到什么有用的资料，可是照片上的建筑物看起来令人有种温馨舒适的感觉，他觉得自己去看一下也无妨。

 

列车运行的时候，车底的圆轮与金属车轨发生细微的碰撞，乒乒乓乓的声音似乎有点催眠的作用，郑在玹低头看着面前的Kindle，电子书上面的英文字仿佛都变成了一条条扭扭歪歪的东西。太阳穴又开始痛了，突突突地跳个不停。他在背包里翻出医生新开的药，按照指引吃了两片之后索性问乘务员借了一条毯子，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

 

2

 

火车站跟疗养院中间有点距离，郑在玹心里纳闷为什么要把医院建在这么荒芜的地方，不过还是依着指示，在车站外拦下了一辆计程车。司机是很健谈的类型，半个钟头的路程中，郑在玹不断嗯嗯哦哦地应着司机的话。他其实没怎么认真的听，眼睛一直看着窗外那片一直如一的墨绿色。偶尔看看绿色其实对眼睛有舒缓作用，可是车窗外不断高速略过的森林仿佛延绵不断，郑在玹感到有点眩目。

 

“您看看，疗养院就在前面了！”

 

司机的话把郑在玹那正在漫无目的地漂浮着的注意力拉了回来。他弯下腰从车前玻璃看出去，疗养院的实物的确比起照片更要好看一点，有点中世纪古堡的感觉，外墙上的攀沿植物让它看起来隐约有点阴郁。郑在玹眯起眼睛看着不远处的建筑物，突然忍不住打了个小小的冷颤，或许是车里的空调太大了。

 

郊区的空气质量的确比城市里好很多，这是郑在玹对这个地方的第一印象，是正面的，他开始有点放下心来。

 

他一只脚刚踏进疗养院的大门，一个穿着全白色护士服的女孩就迎面走来。女孩看起来很年轻，温柔精致的眉眼被一头齐耳短发衬托着，整个人看起来很有性格。女孩介绍自己叫Kelly，是这里的看护士，主要负责前台询问还有出入院手续。

 

入住手续无非都是填一些表格之类，郑在玹写写画画的很快就填好了。Kelly走在前头，一边介绍着这里的一切，一边领着郑在玹进入了右边的长廊。安排给郑在玹的是单人间，房间很干净，里面还有个独立洗手间。郑在玹没想到如此偏僻的疗养院也有如此的配置，心中不禁小小的感叹了一下。

 

房间与自己在市中心黄金地段那个复式公寓比起来小了一大半，从床边往前走三步就是书桌。郑在玹觉得活动不方便，不过胜在整洁，所以他没说什么。把看护士送出去之后，郑在玹简单地收拾了一下，把晚上要穿的睡衣用衣架挂到墙上的铁钩上。大半天的奔波使他体力有点透支，他一躺到床上就睡了过去，他有点怀疑自己是不是开始渴睡，还是医生擅自改变了用药，不过这一刻他不想考虑这么多。

 

郑在玹长得白皙，尤其眼睛周围那一圈浅浅的黑青色给他加上了一层阴郁的滤镜，一些女同事在背后都说郑经理长得很有气质，加上黑眼圈真的是无敌，可大家都不知道，这其实是他睡眠质素差的证据。

 

郑在玹一向是多梦体质，六小时的睡眠时间里面他会有三到四个梦境，可能是连续性的，也可能是零碎的片段。医生说他这是精神紧张导致的问题，所以给他开了安眠药，不过郑在玹一颗都没碰过，所以问题依旧。

 

原以为自己来到新地方会不习惯，没想到自己一睡就睡到自然醒，可能是太久没有机会可以放下一切好好休息，郑在玹从新睁开眼睛的时候，窗外早已夜幕四合。好好地睡了一觉的郑在玹觉得身体久违地感觉舒畅，困扰自己已久的肩颈痛也没这么痛了。

 

果然是休息的力量，郑在玹不禁惊叹。他在门上的猫眼往外看出去，凌晨时分的走廊上当然是不见一个人影，他随便套上一件连帽外套就出了门。

 

本来想趁着午后的阳光出去花园走走，现在天空中太阳的位置早已经被换上了一轮满月。郑在玹的运动鞋踏在湿湿的草地上，即便是仲夏夜的二十五度也赶不走从脚底开始上升的寒意。

 

花园后有个罗马式水池，上面的喷泉在晚间就会被关上，现在只剩下一池静如镜面的池水。被地平线分开的天地在这一刻终于被连成一线，天上一轮圆月倒映在水中，仿佛用双手掬起就能把它据为己有。可是这一刻真正吸引了郑在玹注意力的，却是池边那个神秘的身影。

 

那个人背向自己坐在水池边，宽松的裤管被提到膝盖上，白藕般的小腿浸在池水中，正小幅度地踢着只淹到小腿肚的水，在水面上划出一个又一个涟漪。纯白色的上衣在月光下显得格外纯净无暇，身体四周好像在散发着淡淡的光晕。神秘的少年正在轻声吟唱着不知名的小调，熹微的声音仿佛赛壬的歌声，不断地诱惑着郑在玹，你过来吧，你再走近一点，再近一点。

 

晚上的后花园寂静得仿佛只剩下空气循环流转的声音，郑在玹的运动鞋踏在草地上的声音被无限放大。池边的人被噪音惊得猛地转过头，四目相交的时候，少年虽然一怔，却随即对着身后的陌生人咧开一个灿烂的笑容。

 

郑在玹仿佛看到在月光下盛放的昙花。

 

白衣少年从池边坐了起来，像刚从永夜魔女那里得到双腿的人鱼一样轻盈地朝着陌生的男人那边走去。光裸的双脚踏在草地上，水珠顺着光滑的小腿皮肤滑到脚背，再沁入脚下的泥土。郑在玹看着身前的人，他比自己矮了一点，正笑眯眯地看着自己，圆圆的双眼现在弯得像上弦月，眼底仿佛盛着一池春水。郑在玹觉得自己好像站在水池边，一不小心就会堕进水里去。

 

“先生，你的眼睛真好看。” 少年抬起手，冰冷的食指指尖轻轻点在郑在玹的眼角。

 

郑在玹自己不喜欢跟陌生人有如此亲密的接触，可是面前这个人却令他打破了自己的禁忌，不过他还是下意识地皱了一下眉头，或许是少年的指尖太凉了。对方可能是意识到自己的失态，他后退了几步就准备转身逃走，郑在玹迈步向前，一手抓住了对方的手腕，野兔最后还是被鲁莽夜闯的猎人逮住了，跑不了。

 

“打算这样跑走就算了？”

 

正被郑在玹抓住的少年像一只受惊惶恐的兔子一样，什么都不敢说，低着的脑袋摇了几下。他的手被抓着举高到红透的耳边，衣服下的胸膛正在不断起伏，手腕皮肤上都出现了微红的指印。郑在玹见状连忙松手，不过他转念一想，往前走了几步，把少年逼到水池边，挡住了对方唯一的出路。

 

“你叫什么？”

 

“金…金道英。”

 

“道英…你住在这里？”

 

金道英歪着头想了想。

 

“算是吧。”

 

郑在玹觉得自己像是在审犯人一样，他有点尴尬的咳了一声，眼角就瞄到金道英光着的双脚。白皙的脚背上面残余着一点点细小的水珠，还沾上了些泥巴，像个不听妈妈的话，光着脚跑到花园玩耍的顽皮孩子。

 

“你这样不冷吗？”

 

“冷啊。” 金道英忽然站到水池边的大理石台上，朝着面前的男人张开双臂。

 

“那你可以抱我回去吗？”

 

脑中负责理智的开关应该是短路了，不然就是男生身上那淡淡的香气使人晕眩。郑在玹抬头看着那个正像个孩子一样歪着头，看着自己笑得一脸纯洁无害的人，最终还是走了上前。他对自己的行动也觉得很诧异，不过这是后话了。郑在玹一只手放在对方膝盖关节后，另一只手环住对方纤细的腰肢，轻而易举地就把人抱进怀里。

 

郑在玹沿着原路回去，只不过现在手上多了个人。金道英很轻，郑在玹掂一下手上的重量，一度怀疑这个人是不是营养不良，怎么仿佛一缕烟雾般轻飘。金道英一直哼着那首小调，郑在玹好奇歌名，不过对方只是笑着摇摇头，没有说话。

 

郑在玹抱着金道英回到了今天那个看护士带着自己走的分岔口，金道英拍拍郑在玹的手臂，示意他要放自己下来了。他双脚一沾地就像绿林中的野鹿一样跑向相反的走廊，可是半路他想起了什么，又蹬蹬蹬的折返回来。

 

“先生叫什么名字？”

 

“在玹，郑在玹。”

 

得知对方名字的金道英很开心，像得到了奖励的孩子一样笑得很甜。他笑着踮起脚尖，双手攀着郑在玹的肩头，凑近对方耳边，像是要给对方一个甜得发腻的goodbye kiss。金道英轻飘飘的气音打在对方的耳廓上，郑在玹感到自己的耳朵有点过电一样的酥酥麻麻。

 

“郑先生，晚安。”

 

“祝你早日康复。”

 

 

3

 

接下来两个月，郑在玹都要留在疗养院里接受治疗。可是他在这里住了一段短时间后，开始觉得这个疗养院好像有点说不出的诡异。

 

自己仿佛无时无刻都被人监视着，建筑物里好像有无数双眼睛在盯着自己，从窗边，从暗角处，从门缝里。自己的房间里好像有其他人存在，每当郑在玹转身或是躺下休息的时候，他总觉得眼尾瞄到了什么，可是当他转过头去却发现根本什么都没有。那种压迫感比之前上班时的压力更严重，快要把人逼疯，对于郑在玹这种精神脆弱敏感的人的影响更甚。

 

他有想过逃走，好几个晚上他趁着夜阑人静偷偷地溜出房间跑到出口。疗养院外面是一片墨绿的密林，在夜里看起来特别危险，可是郑在玹顾不了那么多。他沿着山路，或者森林里的小径，或者随机地一直跑，不顾一切地往前。一路上没有标示没有路牌，他以为自己一路往前就可以逃出这个地方，可是最后兜兜转转总会回到疗养院的大闸前，犹如一条解不开的麦比乌斯环。

 

这个地方就仿佛被女巫下了魔咒一样与世隔绝，看来是下了决心要把人困在这个无限轮回里直到永远。

 

郑在玹甚至开始了咬指甲，太焦虑了，总要找点方法发泄。本来被修剪得整齐的指甲边被主人咬得不规则，有些还破了皮，干涸了的血液像大闸上那些陈年的锈迹那样缀在指尖，触目惊心。他看着镜子，自己的黑眼圈好像变得越来越深色。

 

“你也会这样吗？” 

 

郑在玹这晚依旧来到了水池。他坐在池边，伸手无目的地拂着冰冷的池水。本来沉静的池面泛起了涟漪，水波一圈一圈往外扩散开去，最后归于平静。指尖上的伤口被水淹着而传来酥酥麻麻的刺痛感，可是他仿佛麻木了，只是皱皱眉头，没有缩手。

 

“郑先生难道不想留下吗？” 

 

金道英本来坐在池边玩水，他的双脚像池塘里的小鸭子一样小幅度踢着水，溅起来的水花有一些弹到郑在玹的脸上，他笑嘻嘻地用大拇指轻轻把它们拭去。

 

“不是，我只是觉得有点奇怪。”

 

“郑先生不想我吗？”

 

金道英有点答非所问。他突然站起来，跨坐到郑在玹的大腿上，冰凉的手轻轻地掰过对方的脸让他能够看着自己。今晚的天气不好，月光被密云挡了在背后，可是郑在玹透过微弱的光线，依然能够清楚看见金道英的那双亮晶晶的眼睛，仿佛它们才是月亮本身。

 

“你不想我吗？不想见到我吗？”

 

“我怎么会。”

 

金道英，你是水妖吧，郑在玹心想。他的大手抱着金道英的后腰把他压向自己，两人身体间的距离被收窄，两具身躯贴合得不透一丝缝隙。

 

郑在玹像快要溺水缺氧的潜水者一样朝着金道英那边努力地仰起脖子，金道英的每一寸肌肤甚至每一下气息都像极了迷药，他上瘾了，一直想要更多，更多，直到自己没有空间再容纳为止。

 

“那就不要想太多了。”

 

金道英双手捧着郑在玹的脸，二人鼻尖相贴的时候，他咯咯地笑了起来，然后俯身往前，在郑在玹脸颊上落下蜻蜓点水般的一吻，然后随即又被对方捏着下巴深深地吻了上去。

 

金道英像被驯养的小动物一样乖顺地坐在郑在玹怀里，眯着眼睛。郑在玹的吻很温柔，又有点侵略性，让自己有点恍惚，直到自己透不过气来，才抬手捶着对方的胸口让他放过自己。金道英的嘴唇是有点翘翘的，很甜，现在玫红色的唇瓣上还有着剔透暧昧的水光。郑在玹看着觉得有点意犹未尽，他忍不住又抬头在上面啄了几下。

 

“你一定会好起来的，郑先生。”

 

 

4

 

专属于郑在玹的治疗在继续着，今天的是水中浸泡治疗，Kelly说这样可以令精神放松，郑在玹半信半疑，不过还是抱着换洗的衣服，跟着看护士走到治疗室。

 

治疗池中的水是恒温的三十六度，郑在玹脱下了身上的衣物，带上氧气罩后就跳进水里去。水温刚刚好，耳边充斥着水流的声音，透明液体随着自己的动作流动，咕噜咕噜的。过了不久，郑在玹就觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，可能是水压的问题，或者是水温太舒服，眼皮开始变得沉重。他看着不远处的窗外，看护士正低着头不知道写着什么，在完全合上眼睛之前，郑在玹好像看见了看护士朝着自己露出了一个灿烂得怪异的笑容。

 

在水里，郑在玹做了一个梦。

 

他梦见自己被人追赶着，却迷失在陌生的房间里。四周都是透光的布幔，一幅幅挂在高处垂下的白布包围着自己，薄布背后透出光线，明明灭灭的光暧昧又神秘，像是最后的引路人。

 

他气喘吁吁地跟着布匹之间那狭窄又蜿蜒曲折的小道尽力往前跑，却发现自己像是在剥洋葱一样，白色的布幔一层又一层，路却一直不见尽头。

 

一个人影突然映在面前的布幕上，郑在玹下意识伸手一拨，可是后面却什么都没有。后面的人好像就要追上，熟悉的笑声从背后不远处响起，可是郑在玹不记得是谁，又或许是不愿意相信是谁。自己沿着小路拐了个弯，没想到出口已经近在眼前，那道白色的门近在咫尺，想着终于可以结束这个梦魇，郑在玹毫不犹豫地把手放到门把上。

 

“你不留下来吗？”

 

在郑在玹想转过头的那一刹那，小腿突然被人猛力拉扯了一下，痛得像关节移位一样，使他从睡梦中惊醒。他在水中睁开眼睛，双手抽搐般的在水里划了几下。自己的脚踝好像被什么东西紧紧缠住了，郑在玹伸手一扯，抓到了一把奇怪的东西。自己的视力在黑暗的水底被严重下降，郑在玹眯上眼睛，好不容易才认出手上的居然是一堆黑色的发丝，它们失去了生命力，像海草一样软软地漂在水中。

 

他被吓呆了，他扒掉小腿上的东西后赶紧游到窗口那边不断地捶着玻璃求救，可是窗前的看护士好像听不到任何声音似的，依然低着头整理着面前的文件，转过身去与身后的同事谈笑风生。

 

那些头发又缠上来了，它们这次像章鱼的触手一样开始收紧，死命把郑在玹往水底扯去。他扒着水池的墙壁想要攀上去，指尖死命抠着墙上的缝隙，被啃得凹凸的指甲边沿因为过度用力而割破了皮，暗色的血从伤口渗出来与水底融为一体，氧气瓶在这个时候居然响起了用尽的警号。

 

郑在玹第一次感到如此强烈的绝望感，自己快要葬身在这个黑暗又陌生的水底了，他不想被溺死在这里。在失去意识之前，郑在玹在朦胧间好像看见有人向自己游了过来。他用尽最后一点力气想抓住那双往自己伸过来的手，最后闭上眼之前也只是捞住了一团虚无的空气。

 

“先生？郑先生？”

 

“郑先生你还好吗？”

 

郑在玹恢复了意识后猛地睁开眼睛，他被吓得有点歇斯底里，他把刚才在水中发生的一切都磕磕巴巴地说了出来，他有点语无伦次。刚才在水底遇到的事情在他心里留下了阴影，他圆瞪着眼睛，湿漉漉的胸膛跟着他不断深呼吸而大幅度起伏着，精神好像有点出走了，郑在玹一直看着面前的医护人员的嘴巴张张合合，却一个字都没听见对方在说着什么。

 

看护人员都很有耐性地跟郑在玹解释着他们的水疗池里面一定不会有任何外来物体，可是郑在玹坚持着自己是真的被其他东西扯往水底。他向在场的众人展示自己的脚踝，白皙的皮肤上面有一圈明显的深红色痕迹，像镣铐一样在脚踝上围了一圈。

 

“你们怎么不听我说？里面是真的有人！”

 

可能是了解到事情的严重性，或者想证明清白，疗养院派人到水里检查，之后还把池里的水都放掉仔细检查，郑在玹围着大毛巾，全程在旁边看着搜查过程，可是大家都一无所获。甚至他们让郑在玹下到池底检查，结果他也没发现什么异常，没有像海草般的头发，没有暗门，没有秘道，什么都没有。

 

“可是我是真的看到……”

 

“可能是郑先生你太紧张了。” Kelly拿着一件全新的浴袍过来。

 

“郑先生的精神太紧张了，所以才会出现超现实的幻觉。”

 

Kelly领着郑在玹回到他自己的房间，看着他换好睡衣，服下了药片之后，她细心地帮对方掖好被子，然后拉上了厚重的窗帘。

 

“好好休息吧，郑先生。”

 

“祝你早日康复。”

 

那些药片之中有着适当分量的安眠药，药性很快，看来是新配方，郑在玹躺下了没多久就昏睡了过去。熟睡的时候，他又做了一个怪梦。

 

梦中的床边突然出现了一个陌生的女人，正确来说也不算是一个人，她那些因为长年没有整理而打了结的头发凌乱地披散在肩上，她的嘴巴大张着，下巴好像下一秒就会掉下来，口中的牙齿都快要掉光了，正用一个极其怪异的角度仰头看着天花板的某一点。

 

郑在玹很迫切的想离开这里，可是浑身上下就像被束缚带绑在床上，他不断蠕动着想要下床，可是没用的，他甚至只能从喉咙发出呜咽的声音，连一句完整的救命也说不出。

 

女人的头突然一下转了下来，颈椎处发出一下清脆的“卡嚓”，像是骨头断裂的声音，不成比例的头颅被那条软趴趴的颈项勉强支撑着，好像下一秒就要掉下来。那双眼睛没有了任何生气，甚至眼珠像尸体一样发灰。那张着嘴的嘴巴中传出腐尸与沼泽般的恶臭，是死亡与地狱的味道。

 

这个时候的郑在玹终于从那股无形的力量中挣脱开，可是一时反应不过来，他眼睁睁看着这个女人像厉鬼索命般，用那双干枯粗糙得像黑地里的枯柴的双手抓住自己的脖子。她的力气很大，郑在玹的双颊因为缺氧而渐渐变得通红。挣扎之间郑在玹的前臂被对方那些尖细的指甲划过，留下了一条条细长的血痕。

 

“郑先生！醒醒！”

 

郑在玹吓得出了一身冷汗，他猛地睁开了眼睛，气喘吁吁地看着面前正抓住自己肩膀的Kelly。

 

“你…你怎么…”

 

“我经过的时候听到郑先生大叫的声音，就连忙开门进来了。”

 

郑在玹喘着气，刚才噩梦中的余悸还是令他整个人抖个不停。太真实了，无论是那个女人散发着腐尸般的气息，或是她抓住自己脖子时那窒息般的酸痛，自己好像与死神擦肩而过，那种恐惧真实得不像梦境。

 

郑在玹在Kelly走了之后走到洗手间，中途差点因为腿软而摔倒在地上。他看着镜子，刚才在梦里被掐着的地方现在出现了瘀青，脖子两侧有着一堆青青紫紫的指痕。他仰起头想看清楚一点，可是拉扯到伤口的时候还是痛得倒抽一口气。

 

手臂上的抓伤在处理过后依然细细地流出血水，郑在玹看着白色T恤上染着的血迹，那抹红鲜艳得刺眼，仿佛落在白雪地上的红玫瑰。Kelly的包扎技术真的很好，郑在玹尝试活动一下手臂，发现完全没有问题，除了拉扯到伤口会痛之外基本是没有什么问题。他按着前臂的绷带，本就没精神的眼眸也暗了几分。

 

“你觉得我是疯了吗？” 郑在玹把头埋在金道英的胸口。

 

“怎么会呢。”

 

金道英坐在池边的大理石台上，像安慰着孩子的母亲一样抱着郑在玹，手轻轻地扫着他的脊背。郑在玹好像瘦了，金道英想。对方身上的T恤单薄得透光，背上突起的蝴蝶骨好像比之前更明显了，金道英伸出手指摸着对方突起的脊骨。

 

精神上的折磨使人崩溃，更何况这是个精神焦虑症患者，过分不安，时常多疑，与现实极其不相称的多虑。

 

看着怀里脆弱得仿佛一碰就碎的人，金道英感到自己的心脏正被一只无形的手狠狠地抓在手心，温热的血液在那团鲜红色肌肉被大力揉捏的时候已经在指缝间溢出，真的很痛。

 

“郑在玹，你应该离开这里。” 金道英一下一下的捋着郑在玹的头发，然后把他的头轻轻地按向自己的胸口。

 

“他们会害死你的。”

 

“跟我走吧，我带你走。”

 

那是郑在玹主动第一次把其他人带进自己的地方，无论是以前还是现在。金道英被郑在玹紧紧牵着手，两人披着月亮和星光，穿过那片小森林，像亡命天涯的鸳鸯一样朝着属于他们的伊甸园跑去。

 

郑在玹的床很软，金道英被人抱着抛上去的时候，软绵绵的床垫像果冻一样小小地反弹了一下。金道英看起来很喜欢这里，他抱着郑在玹的被子在床上滚了几圈。

 

“哇这里好舒服啊。”

 

“这么快就喊舒服了？那等一下怎么办？”

 

郑在玹的话令金道英羞得满脸通红，他没想到他们居然可以走到这一步。郑在玹那双眼睛看得金道英动情不已，他眨眨水汽氤氲的眼睛，然后抱着对方的脖子，主动送上了自己的唇，像远古自愿向祭司献上自己的祭品。

 

金道英觉得现在就好像送羊入虎口，而自己就是那只快要被拆吃入腹的绵羊。可是绵羊没有说，其实自己从一开始就是自愿的。自己的初夜就这样给了别人，金道英想。可是如果对象是他的话，那就怎么样都无所谓了。

 

被进入的时候真的很痛，金道英在那一刻觉得自己快要被撕开两半。他眯着眼想赶走眼里因为在体内翻滚的热浪而蒸腾起来的水汽，好看清那个在自己身上奋力活动着的人。郑在玹真的很温柔，一直都是，像是他们初见的那一池春水一样，那个地方是专属于他们的secret place。金道英咬着郑在玹的肩头，闭上了眼，主动地抬起胯骨，把对方的所有都送进自己的深处。痛又怎么样，反正我早晚都会是你的了。

 

“跟我走吧，金道英。” 郑在玹趴在金道英耳边，在他的颈侧细细吮吸，留下了一个粉红色的痕迹，像春日里随风飘舞的花瓣。

 

“我带你一起走。”

 

金道英在郑在玹身下承欢着，汹涌而来的情欲像海啸，像飓风，自己浑身都被那噬人滔天的巨浪冲刷拍打着。他被操干得已经讲不出完整的句子，脑袋都变成了一堆浆糊，只是哼哼唧唧的含糊回应着，好，好，你说什么我都愿意。

 

两人折腾了一整夜，到他们真正躺下休息的时候，窗外的天空已经露出了鱼肚白。金道英枕在郑在玹的手臂上发呆，然后翻了个身，趴在郑在玹裸露的胸膛上，手指玩着对方被汗水浸湿而粘在额上的头发。

 

这是金道英第一次看见郑在玹的睡颜，果然跟他想象中的一样，安静又优雅。金道英记得以前没有遇过能够让自己如此动情的人，可以让自己甘之如饴地付出所有。

 

自己一直被这里当作一件用来迷惑人心的工具，名为爱的这个东西已经好久好久没有出现在金道英的生命里。上一次好像是上世纪的时候？金道英努力回忆着。

 

他记得这个古堡最早的主人，那个优雅的贵族，跟面前这个男人实在很像，太像了，连脸上那颗痣的位置都一模一样。金道英当初因为那个贵族的一句承诺，因为自己的执念，他在古堡里等了一世又一世，却始终没有等到对方回来。而郑在玹的突然出现，令那颗冰封了许多年的心脏再次跳动，温暖鲜活的血液再一次在这副身躯中流淌。

 

金道英低头，在郑在玹的唇上轻轻地印上一个吻，充满怜爱的，像是快要变成泡沫的人鱼在自己消散前为他的王子留下的最后一个吻。

 

 

5

 

郑在玹已经下定了决心要离开这里。当天夜里，他抓着金道英的双手，像为了爱人而放弃一切的罗密欧，努力地说服着朱丽叶跟自己一起离开这个鬼地方。

 

“你带不走我的，在玹。” 金道英风轻云淡的用指尖捻去掉到水面上的白花瓣。

 

“你不走的话我也不走。”

 

“不行！” 金道英上前抓住郑在玹的双肩。

 

“在玹你一定要离开这里，他们会害死你的！”

 

“没有你我就不走。”

 

金道英看着突然在闹小孩子脾气的人，他想了很久，最后还是点点头。

 

“好，我们一起走。” 金道英一把执起郑在玹的手，眼中闪烁着希望的光芒。

 

“就现在。”

 

他们像在北边草原上自由奔驰的狼群一样，在月色星光之下一路跑往疗养院的边缘。出逃的感觉原来是这么刺激又幸福，金道英兴奋地转过身，跳上郑在玹身上攀着对方，跟自己最爱的人在悬崖边热情拥吻。郑在玹托着金道英的臀部，二人不断地索取着彼此。

 

郑在玹一早已经想好了一百万个故事的后续，可能是带金道英回去自己出生的城市，又或者是带着他一起环游世界，跟别的情侣一样平平淡淡地过一辈子好像也不错。郑在玹只想跟金道英在一起，无论是贫是富，其他怎么都不重要。

 

“离开这里，然后永远都别再回来了。” 金道英摩挲着郑在玹的脸，他的手总是那么冰凉。

 

“我爱你。”

 

金道英踮起脚尖，微凉的唇在对方的唇角上啄了一下，然后伸出双手，一手把郑在玹推下悬崖。

 

郑在玹没想过自己居然可以在有生之年尝试在高处坠落的感觉，可是他没有丝毫的畏惧，他相信金道英，自己反而有点享受这种玩命般的刺激。

 

之后就可以跟金道英双宿双栖了，郑在玹想，他真的很期待。

 

耳边的风声在猎猎作响，迷糊间郑在玹听到有人在呼唤着自己，那把嗓音像子弹一样穿透强风的防壁，传进他的耳蜗。

 

“醒醒，在玹。醒醒。”

 

“你是时候要醒来了。”

 

郑在玹缓缓地张开眼睛，突如其来照进瞳孔的光线令他的眼睛有点失焦。他看着天花板上的光管，鼻腔里充满着刺鼻浓重的消毒药水味。他眨眨眼睛，看着床边那个穿着白袍的男人，自己在对方身上却完全看不到一丁点金道英的影子。

 

“你…道英……”

 

“哦先生你终于醒来了！”

 

根据救护人员所说，有人在山上的公路发现了躺在路中央的郑在玹。医生说先生你真的很走运，那条路平常根本没有人会上去，刚好那天有辆维修车因为公路改道而经过那里，这才把你救了起来。

 

“那另外一个人呢？” 郑在玹突然抓着医生的袖子，把对方吓了一跳。

 

“什么另外一个人？” 年老的医生一脸疑惑，花白的眉间出现了深深的皱纹。

 

“躺在公路上的，只有先生你一个人啊。”

 

“不是的医生你查查看，肯定有人跟我一起的！” 郑在玹翻出裤袋里的手机，他的手抖得很厉害，手机好几次因为手汗而差点从他的手里滑落到地上。

 

“我有他的照片！你看看！”

 

郑在玹打开了相簿，翻看着里面每一张照片，全都是自己的工作和日常生活，与金道英有关的一切全部消失得无影无踪，他就像人间蒸发了一样，没有留下一点痕迹。本该有两个人的合照中只剩下自己一个，郑在玹看着那个空着的位置，终于明白了金道英说的那句话。

 

终究我还是带不走你。

 

 

6

 

郑在玹拿着大包小包，再次回到了那个建在山林间的疗养院。

 

今天同样是Kelly出来迎接他，郑在玹看着比自己矮了一点的女生，觉得她的短发好像长了一些。Kelly依然微笑着迎了上来，就像他们第一次见面那时候一样。她主动接过郑在玹手上的行李，然后领着他走进右边的长廊。

 

“欢迎回来，郑先生。”

 

房间依旧是同一间，里面的所有东西都维持着自己离开之前的那个样子，连当晚两人在缠绵的时候被金道英踢到地上的被子也安静地躺在地板上，它们仿佛是等着房间主人终有一天会回来一样。

 

是的，我回来了。郑在玹看着有点凌乱的房间皱起了眉头，可是最后还是转身走出了房门。

 

郑在玹回到那个清澈的水池，看着池边的背影咳了一声。金道英霍地从水里站了起来，他依然是穿着那件纯白色的衣服，依然是光着脚踩在草地上。在郑在玹面前站定的时候，金道英看起来很生气，一脸气急败坏的样子。

 

“你怎么回来了！” 金道英一拳捶在郑在玹的胸膛上。

 

“我不是叫你不要再回来吗？”

 

也不想想我是因为谁才回来的，郑在玹想。他笑着上前拥着这个罪魁祸首，用指骨轻柔地帮他拭去沁出眼角的泪水。当两唇相接的时候，郑在玹觉得自己应该是永远也回不去了。他捧着金道英的脸，加深着这个吻，仿佛要向对方毫无保留地献出自己所有。反正也没打算离开，那么就这样吧。

 

“我舍不得你呀。”

 

 

fin


End file.
